1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a metallic toned dial plate and a production method of the metallic toned dial plate, in particular, to the metallic toned dial plate and the production method of the metallic toned dial plate to produce metallic feeling.
2. Background Art
As the above metallic toned dial plate, for example, a display plate is described in PTL 1. This display plate is made of metal such as stainless steel or aluminum. A spin-shaped moiré pattern centering around a rotation axis of a pointer is provided at a front side of the display plate. Further, the display plate is provided with an opening exposing a display device arranged at a rear side of the display plate. A tapered face on which the moiré pattern is not formed is provided on a peripheral edge of the opening. Further, a metallic toned rim is formed on this tapered face.
According to the above display plate described in PTL 1, a high-class feeling and a metallic feeling are produced by comparing the moiré pattern with the metallic toned rim. However, because the display plate described in PTL 1 is formed from a real metal plate such as stainless steel or aluminum, it is needed to cut the metal plate one by one with machine work for providing the moiré pattern and the metallic toned rim, and there is a cost problem.
Further, as a dial plate producing the metallic feeling, for example, it is described in PTL 2. This dial plate is made of transparent resin such as polycarbonate, and provided with a circular planar portion corresponding to a rotation area of a pointer, and an inclined portion continued outward from the planar portion. Then, the metallic feeling is produced by making a light-shield printing on the dial plate so as to illuminate a folded portion which is a connecting portion between the planar portion and the inclined portion.
However, the dial plate described in PTL 2 only produces a metallic edge feeling by illuminating the folded portion, and there is a problem that it is hard to reproduce the metallic feeling. Further, because it is not appealing to illuminate the folded portion in the daytime, there is a problem that the metallic edge feeling cannot be produced in the daytime.